Test
by RachRox12
Summary: Mid season 3, Rory and Jess have sex, Rory thinks she might be pregnant. * Should she pregnant?*
1. Chapter 1 Can't be

**Test**

**Summary: Mid season 3, Rory and Jess have been close close now Rory thinks she might be pregnant. She with her mum and Lane get a test.**

**Rory P.O.V**

I'm on the verge of hyperventilating right now, the thought that I might be...pregnant is becoming too much for me, I sat on my bed and stared out the window and saw the snow fall down, no doubt my mum must be loving the snow right now. If I am what am I going to do? I can't be pregnant; in fact I refuse to be. I took a shaky breath. My mum is going to be so disappointed in me. Grandma and Grandpa are never going to be able to look at me. Jess, Oh my god! Jess is going to leave me and I'll be alone. I can't do it, be a mother, I love kids and all and want them but not now. I thought back to that night I lost my virginity to Jess:

**Flashback**

"_Ok what do you love the most about me?" I asked him playing with my hair, he smirked and leant up and kissed me on the lips, I smiled_

"_I'm amazing aren't I?" I told him, he laughed,_

"_And oh so modest." He said I kissed him on the cheek and looked at the time, _

"_And I've got to go." I said standing up; Jess grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap._

"_No stay the night Luke's out with his new girlfriend we can be all to ourselves." He said I smiled and kissed him_

"_My mum will get worried." I said, Jess grabbed the phone on the nearby coffee table and dialled my number_

"_Ok, tell her you're staying with Lane." He said, I sighed and grabbed the phone from him_

"_Hello Lorelai speaking." I heard my mum say_

"_Hey mum, I'm not coming home tonight; Jess sold me to a bikie gang so I'm going away with them." I told her casually, Jess smiled_

"_Fine, but make sure you behave and use your manners." She told me, I smiled_

"_Of course, I'm staying at Lane's tonight see you tomorrow night." I told her._

"_Ok." She told me and hang up. I put the phone down and turned to Jess. You kissed me, soon we made it to the bed, and Jess lightly pushed me down and pulled back_

"_Are you sure?" He asked me, I nodded, and soon we were pulling eachothers clothes off._

**End of flashback**

A small smiled formed at my lips, that was one of the best nights of my life but since we forgot to use protection I now might be pregnant. My head snapped up when I heard a loud slam

"Honey bunny! I'm home!" My mum yelled out, I stood up slowly and walked to face her

"Hey mum." I said, I knew I looked like a total mass.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked me, I took a deep breath, I need to tell her, I went and sat down on the couch she came and sat next to me.

"What is it?" She asked, I looked her in the eye.

"Mum I have to tell you something..." I began.

**Review please should I continue this and should Rory be pregnant or not?**


	2. Chapter 2 Is

**Test**

Sure what is it honey?" Mum asked, I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye

"Mum, I think I might be..." I began but was cut off when my mum burst into tears

"Pregnant?" She asked, I nodded, I looked down, I feel so ashamed.

"Yes." I said,

"Did you take a test?" She asked me, I shook my head

"No." I said, my mum nodded

"Ok, then we go to the doctor tomorrow and then we'll know for sure if you are or not." She said, I nodded, I burst into tears, my mum quickly put her arms around my shoulder and leaned her head against my shoulder, she rubbed my back with her other hand

"I'm so sorry mum." I said, mum kissed my temple

"Its ok sweetheart, I won't love you any less if you are." She said.

The next day I woke up and sighed, today I'm going to find if I'm pregnant or not, I got up and got changed and walked into the kitchen where my mum was downing a cup of coffee. I went to get a glass but my mum swatted my hand away

"Why?" I asked,

"No if you are pregnant then you can't have coffee for 9 months." She said, I sighed and sat down.

"I called the clinic and they said to be there as soon as they open so we can go in a few minutes." She said, I nodded and rested my head on the table.

My mum and I sat in the clinic waiting area waiting to be called, I played with my hands while my mum read a magazine, I can tell she's extremely nervous about this. I leaned back against the back of the yellow plastic chair.

"Rory Gilmore." Said one of the nurses, I stood up and my mum followed me down the hallway, I went into the room, we sat down on chairs

"Hello, Rory." He said,

"Hi." I said.

About ten minutes after I had done the test thing he walked into the room reading from a piece of paper

"Congratulations Miss Gilmore you're pregnant." He said looking at me, I instantly paled, I looked over at my mum and she clearly looked absolutely devastated.

"Thank you doctor." She said, we both left the clinic and sat in the jeep.

"I can't believe I'm pregnant." I said my voice shaking, my mum nodded

"Yeah, we're going to have to tell Emily and Richard and Jess and everyone else." She said, I nodded; I really didn't want to tell Grandma and Grandpa, and Jess! How's he going to take it? I hate not knowing this kind of thing. We drove to Luke's and went and sat down at a table, I saw Jess coming down the stairs, I instantly felt like throwing up, I looked back down at the table, Jess saw me and came over to me while my mum went to the counter to talk to Luke,

"Hey Ror." He said, I looked up at him, we kissed

"How are you?" I asked him, he shrugged

"Better now you're here." He said, I gave him a small smile.

"Jess back to work!" Luke yelled, Jess rolled his eyes and kissed me

"See you tonight?" He asked, I nodded

"My place." I said, he smiled and nodded and went behind the counter, I looked out the window and saw a woman pushing a stroller, I imagined that being me in a few months. I sighed and looked away; this is all getting too much for me.

Later that night I was sitting on the couch, mum had to work late so I was all by myself until Jess get's here, I flipped through the channels until I heard a knock at the door. I went and answered and saw Jess standing there,

"Hi." I said, he nodded his hello and walked inside, we sat down on the couch, he smirked at me and we started kissing, I pulled back after a few minutes remembering what I have to tell him,

"What?" He asked looking slightly annoyed; I bit my lip for a second then sat up properly,

"Jess I have to tell you something." I said, he looked confused,

"Ok." He said, I looked down at my hands that were shaking a lot

"The other night...Ummm...I'm pregnant." I said, I looked up at him; he looked as white as a ghost,

"What?" He asked

"I'm pregnant." I said, I wasn't surprised by his reaction, finding out your girlfriend is pregnant can be a shock. He stayed silent I started getting very nervous

"Say something Jess." I said, I went to grab his hand but he pulled back and stood up

"I can't deal with this." He said before walking out, I was stunned, what just happened? I put my hands in my head and started crying my eyes out.

**Review please and thank you for all you're support, it means a lot to me.**


End file.
